<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>icos(in the company of shadows) short stories by lazygum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579611">icos(in the company of shadows) short stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazygum/pseuds/lazygum'>lazygum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ICoS, In the Company of Shadows - Sonny &amp; Ais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazygum/pseuds/lazygum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a very small (poorly written) collection of short stories about hsin and boyd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Picnic</p><p>"Hsin make sure you pack the stuff we actually need for this picnic! Not everyone runs on just junk food!" Boyd called out from the bathroom. He wiped the steam covered mirror, then grabbed a brush to untangle his waist length blonde hair. </p><p>Hsin smirked in the kitchen. </p><p>"I got this Boyd. Stop worrying about your precious tea!" He grabbed a few jasmine tea bags, stuffing it next to about twenty dollars worth of junk food. After all, It wouldn't be a successful picnic date without his chocolate and chips.</p><p>Boyd and Hsin finally managed to get one off day because Carhart canceled their mission due to some "last minute error and research". In reality, Hsin asked him to pull this stunt so that he could finally take Boyd out on a real date. Of course Boyd didn't know this. Hsin being a secret romantic was something he'd rather keep secret, even if it meant going back to the Fourth.</p><p>As Hsin finished packaging a classic wooden picnic basket(one that Boyd insisted they used, for the full picnic experience). Boyd stepped out of their bathroom in a pair of shorts and one of Hsin's shirts. </p><p>Hsin discreetly looked him up and down and went over to kiss him. Boyd put his hands on Hsin's chest before their lips could meet. "Did you pack the goods?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Hsin backed away, opening the corny picnic basket and angling it so that Boyd could see the tea packets. </p><p>"Yes, now c'mon before the sun sets."</p><p>Both of the spies walked out of the door, with Hsins hand occasionally brushing Boyds lower back and Boyd holding the basket. As they made their way out of the agency, other agents stared at the two strange men. They still were haven't gotten used to seeing the two men together, considering it was a rare sight when not on missions. Boyd and Hsin figured it would always be this way and have accepted it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Picnic: part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a continuation of chapter 1 of hsin's and boyd's picnic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Picnic: Part 2</p><p>It took about 40 minutes of driving for Hsin and Boyd to reach their secret spot. It was a small patch of green grass, which nowadays was very rare to find. There was a tall brown tree in the middle, and though it was dead, it made the spot more peaceful and quiet. If they got lucky, birds would fly pass them and sit nearby. Hsin knew it was one of Boyds favorites spots because Boyd would always sketch it in his journal. </p><p>Hsin has no idea Boyd loved it because the grass reminds him of Hsin's eyes. It was also super quiet because it was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, meaning the chances of anyone walking by were close to zero.</p><p>Boyd took out the small picnic basket from the car and put it down under the enormous tree. The sun was close to setting, so he and his parter sat down and began to unpack the food inside the basket. They brought a portable stove and a teapot for their jasmine tea and Boyd started it up. About ten minutes later, the tea was done and Boyd poured into cups for him and Hsin.</p><p>Boyd knocked the bag of chips Hsin just grabbed out of his hands. "How the hell are you still even skinny, Hsin?"</p><p>Hsin shrugged and grabbed the cup of tea from Boyd's hand. "I work out."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Boyd snuggled into Hsin's arms as both men lay against the special tree. Hsin put his tea down on the grass carefully so that he could play with Boyd's hair, which was golden due to the sun beginning to lower slowly. Boyd drank his tea with both hands as he relaxed even more against his boyfriend. </p><p>"Don't you wish we had more days off Hsin?"</p><p>"I don't know, I mean I wouldn't mind them if we spent them all like this." Hsin quickly cringed at his words realizing how mushy they sounded. </p><p>Boyd looked up and smirked. "I knew you would enjoy this more than me."</p><p>"Yeah well don't let that get into your head. And you better not tell anyone."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>After a while of the two agents started stealing kisses about every minute, Boyd finally finished his tea. He glanced over at Hsins full cup, still sitting on the grass, multiple times. Hsin noticed and smiled. He waited for Boyd to try and ask him for it.</p><p>Boyd finally caved in after five minutes. "Hsin, are-"</p><p>But before Boyd could finish his sentence, Hsin was already handing Boyd the cup of tea. Boyd's eyes lit up as he carefully took it out of Hsin's hands. </p><p>"You really are a romantic Hsin."</p><p>Hsin rolled his eyes but Boyd still kissed him. Once Boyd laid back into his arms, Hsin grinned, loving that he made Boyd happy. The wind flowed through his hair and he set his head on top of Boyds as they stared at the green grass surrounding them and the setting sun. Neither of them could have thought of a better way to spend one of their few days off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>